Truth or Dare
by Puppylover4442
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Connor, Travis, Katie, Beckondorf, and Silena Percabeth, Thalico, Jiper, Beckalina, and Tratie
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV I am so bored! There is nothing to do since it was raining outside. I was hanging with my BFF/Crush and don't get me wrong I love her, but I really don't listen to another math lecture. There was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Silena Beauregard all wet(ew not that way) and smiling."Do you want to play Truth or Dare with us in the Zeus Cabin," she asked. Annabeth asked,"Who's us?" There is me, Charlie, Piper, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Connor, Travis, Katie, Leo, and Pearl(pearl is an oc she is Percy twin sister). "Okay," I said. We went to the Zeus Cabin and saw everyone sitting there all bored.

Thalia POV Finally! Silena was gone for like 10 minutes. "Can I start," I ask. Silena says,"Sure." "Mmkay, um Piper, T or D," Dare," I dare you to kiss every boy in this room, one can be on the cheek, one has to be a french kiss, and the rest can be a five second peck on the lips. she chose Leo for the cheek kiss and Percy for the french kiss(Annabeth looked fuming, but she was glad when she saw that he wasn't kissing back)and the rest was the five second peck.

Piper POV "I'm sorry," I whispered to Jason once I sat down next to him. "Don't be, it was a dare and it wasn't your fault," he whispered back.

Nico POV "Truth or Dare Nico," Piper asked me. I chose dare. "I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with...Thalia," She started grinning like a maniac."Oh Darn, I am doing 7 minutes in heaven with the girl that I love and who that I think hates me! I saw her blushing bright red. I went to the closet door opened it and said with a french accent,"After you, Madame!" We went into the closet and after five seconds of complete silence I said,"We don't have to do this if you aren't comfortable." Then what Thalia said surprised me. "I, Thalia Grace quit the hunters." Then she leaned forward and kissed me. Will you be my girlfriend? I put my hands on her waist and she curled her fingers into my hair. I put my tongue in her mouth and our tongues fought for dominance(hers won). I backed her against he wall and she wrapped her legs around my torso and we were about to continue when someone(Travis)interrupted.

Travis POV After Nico and Thalia were back Nico looked for a victim to all on. His gaze lingered on me. "Travis, T or D?" "Dare, a Stoll never backs down. "I dare you to IM my dad and tell him that Persephone was great in bed last night. Iris, oh goddess of the rainbow, show me Hades. Hades appeared on the Iris-Message. "Oh Great! A Hermes Child!What do you ant? he asked sarcastically. "Oh nothing, just IMed you to tell you that Persephone was great in bed last night." Hades looked furious and he looked like he would kill me. I swiped through the IM.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV I am so bored! There is nothing to do since it was raining outside. I was hanging with my BFF/Crush and don't get me wrong I love her, but I really don't listen to another math lecture. There was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Silena Beauregard all wet(ew not that way) and smiling."Do you want to play Truth or Dare with us in the Zeus Cabin," she asked. Annabeth asked,"Who's us?" There is me, Charlie, Piper, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Connor, Travis, Katie, Leo, and Pearl(pearl is an oc she is Percy twin sister). "Okay," I said. We went to the Zeus Cabin and saw everyone sitting there all bored.

Thalia POV Finally! Silena was gone for like 10 minutes. "Can I start," I ask. Silena says,"Sure." "Mmkay, um Piper, T or D," Dare," I dare you to kiss every boy in this room, one can be on the cheek, one has to be a french kiss, and the rest can be a five second peck on the lips. she chose Leo for the cheek kiss and Percy for the french kiss(Annabeth looked fuming, but she was glad when she saw that he wasn't kissing back)and the rest was the five second peck.

Piper POV "I'm sorry," I whispered to Jason once I sat down next to him. "Don't be, it was a dare and it wasn't your fault," he whispered back.

Nico POV "Truth or Dare Nico," Piper asked me. I chose dare. "I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with...Thalia," She started grinning like a maniac."Oh Darn, I am doing 7 minutes in heaven with the girl that I love and who that I think hates me! I saw her blushing bright red. I went to the closet door opened it and said with a french accent,"After you, Madame!" We went into the closet and after five seconds of complete silence I said,"We don't have to do this if you aren't comfortable." Then what Thalia said surprised me. "I, Thalia Grace quit the hunters." Then she leaned forward and kissed me. Will you be my girlfriend? I put my hands on her waist and she curled her fingers into my hair. I put my tongue in her mouth and our tongues fought for dominance(hers won). I backed her against he wall and she wrapped her legs around my torso and we were about to continue when someone(Travis)interrupted.

Travis POV After Nico and Thalia were back Nico looked for a victim to all on. His gaze lingered on me. "Travis, T or D?" "Dare, a Stoll never backs down. "I dare you to IM my dad and tell him that Persephone was great in bed last night. Iris, oh goddess of the rainbow, show me Hades. Hades appeared on the Iris-Message. "Oh Great! A Hermes Child!What do you ant? he asked sarcastically. "Oh nothing, just IMed you to tell you that Persephone was great in bed last night." Hades looked furious and he looked like he would kill me. I swiped through the IM.


End file.
